Video transport in provider networks is a relatively new technology. Conventionally, video transport has been accomplished through the use of compressed video data formats and higher layer protocols (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) over Ethernet). That is, conventional Ethernet is not used as a method for segregating video traffic from standard Ethernet traffic. There are current standards for transporting serial Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) Video Signals over IP such as SMPTE 2022-6 “High Bit Rate Media Transport over IP Networks,” the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. However, these standards assume a transport model that uses the public Internet IP infrastructure to transport video signals and does not provide a method of hitless video protection switching. Disadvantageously, the public Internet infrastructure is not ideal for transporting video traffic. Specifically, there is no segregation or prioritization for this traffic and it can therefore be impacted by network congestion. Conventional systems and methods for transport of video traffic over IP do not provide hitless protection during interruptions due to congestion or fiber breaks.
Ethernet is evolving in carrier networks to enable network operators to provide services via Ethernet to end users. In particular, Carrier Ethernet is a general term utilized to cover extensions to Ethernet for carrier level service. For example, these extensions include Operations, Administration, and Maintenance (OAM), standardized services (e.g., E-Line, E-LAN, etc.), ITU-R G.8032v1 and v2 “Ethernet Shared Protection Rings,” the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, and the like. The Metro Ethernet Forum (MEF, metroethernetforum.org) is involved in defining standards for Carrier Ethernet. It would be advantageous to provide video signal transport over Carrier Ethernet Network, for example, in order facilitate the television broadcasts of live events. Video traffic can be carried in Carrier Ethernet Networks conventionally with various forms of protection; however conventional systems and methods do not provide various mechanisms enabling hit-less protection switching.